The present invention refers to a knotting mechanism which is provided with a driving mechanism and which is arranged in a mounting which can travel along an open-end spinning machine and in addition can move transversely to the open-end spinning machine.
The idea is already known, of providing in a carriage which can travel along an open-end spinning machine with a knotting mechanism which can swing transversely to the open-end spinning machine (East German Pat. No. 82.079). In this case, it is necessary to match the time during which the knotting mechanism is lying in the region of the yarn to be knotted, exactly to the time of the knotting process. But in practice this is not possible or only possible with very great difficulty since the knotting takes place extraordinarily rapidly and needs only a fraction of a second. While the exact matching of the in-swing time to the knotting time already causes difficulties in the case of automatic swinging mechanisms, this matching in the case of manual swinging of the knotting mechanism is by far more difficult to achieve.